Unwanted
by cassie-anime-japan
Summary: Sasuke finally gets what he deserves. Songfic to Unwanted by Avril Lavigne SasuSaku of sorts sort of a Sasuke basher, don't like don't read, please read and review Sank kyu!


1Author's Note: The story is called Unwanted and is a song-fic dedicated to the song Unwantedby_ Avril Lavigne_. This, I believe, is what should happen between Sasuske and Sakura in the anime/manga. Sorry but this is a Sasuke basher of sorts. I just think he can be such an asshole sometimes and needs to be taught a lesson.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto yada yada yada and so on and so forth.

Unwanted

_All that I did was walk over_

_Start off by shaking your hands_

_That's how it went_

_I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to show you_

Sakura Haruno was crying **AGAIN! **I know, I know, big shocker there, right? You probably think you know the reason why she's crying too, well guess again. Yes she **is** crying because of a certain **someone, **and yes she **is** crying because of this certain someone's cold heartedness, but the reason why **is** a big shocker.

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me _

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way _

_You'd just shut me out_

_Make me go away_

Earlier that day

"Now that we've completed performing complex jutsu's I believe it's time to get a little taijutsu training in before the day is done, now then.." Kakashi began before he was interrupted by none other than the big mouthed idiot himself.

"Kaka-sensei it's already past ten o'clock, and I haven't had a bowl of Ramen all **DAY, **don't you think it's time we give it a rest for today Sensei?" Naruto asked in that whiny voice of his.

"What do you think you two?" Kakashi inquired to his other two students.

"As much as I hate to say it, Naruto's right, it is late, and I wouldn't mind going home and taking a nice hot shower myself, what do you think Sasuke-kun?" Sakura added in that soft voice of hers looking towards her childhood crush. '_Wow, Sasuke-kun looks particularly handsome today, especially since we've been sweating and training all day'_

"Whatever." Sasuke replied intelligently. '_Che, I guess it can't be helped, Sakura and that dobe just can't keep up because they're so weak, oh well, whatever'_

"Well that's three to one, if you can even count that last one a as a vote, I suppose we can stop where we are right here and as an added bonus you three can have tomorrow off to do whatever."

Kakashi answered, glad that he would have a day to himself, maybe he would go visit a certain author of his favorite hentai series.

_No, I just don't understand why_

_you won't talk to me_

_It hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing_

_Don't talk words against me_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to show you_

As Sasuke was about to head towards the Uchiha district he heard a familiar and annoying voice shout out his name and didn't even bother to stop or turn around as his teammate Sakura Haruno slowly caught up to him. '_What does this pathetic excuse of a kunoichi want now!?'_

"Sasuke-kun,... I... wanted... to... ask...you... something." Sakura managed to say between pants. '_Geez the least he could have done was wait for me'_ As she regained her breathe Sakura stood up and managed to look Sasuke in the eyes. '_Here goes'_ "Umm I w-was wondering if y-you could meet up with m-me and," Sakura stuttered trying to keep eye contact with Sasuke but failing miserably.

"Spit it out already!" Screamed an annoyed Uchiha glaring daggers at Sakura as the said kunoichi tried to recover from the sudden outburst. "Look Sakura if you're trying to ask me out on **another **date just **forget it!** How many times do I have to tell you I don't love you, I don't even like you, if fact everyday I try my hardest to not even acknowledge your presence. You are the weakest most annoying kunoichi I have ever met, I don't even know what Naruto see's in you, so why don't you do me a favor and **GET LOST!!**"

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me _

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way _

_You'd just shut me out_

_Make me go away_

_Make me go away_

Sakura was totally and utterly **shocked**. '_I don't believe this, how could he say that, does he really mean all that?' **'That BASTARD, how DARE he talk to us like that, who does he think he is!!?' **_Inner Sakura yelled, finally making an appearance while Outer Sakura was getting ready to breakdown and cry. **_'That's IT, I've had it, this ends NOW!' _**With all she had Inner Sakura succeeded in pushing Outer Sakura to the back of the head, before she embarrassed the both of them in front of Sasuke **again,** allowing Inner Sakura the chance to finally give the Uchiha bastard a piece of **her **mind.

_I tried to belong_

_I didn't seem wrong_

_My head aches_

_It's been so long_

_I'll write this song_

_If that's what it takes_

Sasuke just stood there after letting out all his anger on his supposed teammate/#1 fan girl wondering when she was gonna star crying when he noticed something about her aura change as well as a few physical changes, such as the balling of the fists and the clenching of the jaws. The worst of them all was when Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes, the **Sun** seemed a lot cooler then the look in her eyes, and Sasuke, though he'd never admit it to anyone, felt a shiver run up his spine.

"**Sasuke Uchiha"**

Another shiver crawled up Sasuke's spine as he attempts to figure out what caused this sudden shift in Sakura's personality. Then out of nowhere...

**-SMACK!!**-

"**You PRICK**, **what gives you the right to judge ME**!?** For your information I simply wanted to ask you if you'd be so KIND as to help me train tomorrow**, **but now I see I've come to the wrong person**. **What the HELL was I thinking when I thought YOU were COOL? YOU are nothing but a self-centered JERK**! **For someone who "tries to IGNORE my presence**" **so badly you sure are doing a lousy job at it**, **and you know what**,** why don't YOU do ME a favor and PISS OFF!!**" After having said what she needed to Sakura stormed off, not even caring to see Sasuke's reaction or the mark she left on his face.

This time it was Sasuke's turn to be shocked. Sasuke couldn't believe it, Sakura just slapped him **and** for the first time in his life someone stood up to him, and not just anyone, the girl, who had said millions of times that she would always love him, had practically screamed in his face and Sasuke could do nothing but just stand there and watch Sakura walk away while gently touching the big red hand print on his face.

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me _

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way _

_You'd just shut me out_

_Make me go away_

_Make me go away_

_Make me go away_

And that's what happened. Told you, BIG shocker. Now you're still probably wondering why Sakura is crying, oh don't misjudge you see Sakura is not shedding tears of sadness, in fact it's quite the opposite, that's right these are tears of joy, the joy of finally being able to tell that pompous jerk off after having to put up with his insults and cold heart for an infuriating amount of time, and the slap was an added bonus.

**FIN**


End file.
